Sun Kissed
by thed4rksavior
Summary: Piper convinced Annabeth to skip school to go to the beach with all her friends. She has to talk to Percy while there and she can't help but notice how good he looks Percy decided to go because Annabeth would be there. She hates him for some reason but he's far from hating her. Percabeth and Percy/Rachel Mortal AU
1. A day at the beach

Annabeth:

I can't believe I let Piper talk me into this. I knew it was a really bad idea when we made it to the beach.

"Um Pipes don't you think the school will notice a quarter of the 9th grade isn't there," I asked as I looked around at all the people.

"You worry to much! It's not like we do this everyday. Summers so close none of the teachers are doing anything anyways," she said to me

Frank and his girlfriend Hazel where there, Nico and Will had come, Luke and my other best friend Thalia had decided to skip too. Piper's boyfriend had been waiting for us at a table on the beach we were going to spend the day at and he also looked worried.

"This is so many people," he said looking up the hill at another bunch of people arriving. Calypso was laughing at something Leo had said and Rachel was there unpacking a canvas and some paint supplies from their car so she must have rode with them. I looked around for the one person who was missing.

Percy had only been at school for a year but he had quickly settled into our group. With his stupid jokes he made everyone laugh and Piper said with his good looks he should get a girlfriend but he didn't seem to want one.

I agreed he could get one easily. He was funny and smart when he tried to be, stuck up for other people, and made friends quickly. Not that I noticed any of that that's just what my friends told me.

 **Percy:**

I walked down to the beach where everyone else does. I didn't really know who to talk to. They were all mostly people I was friends with, except Luke, but they also pretty much all had a girlfriend or boyfriend.

 _To bad Grover and Tyson couldn't be here_ I thought thinking about my best friends from my old school. I didn't have any friends like that here. The closest friends I had here would have to be Thalia, Frank, and Hazel but they were all with the person they were dating and I decided not to interrupt them.

Instead I decided to go sit at the table. Piper and Jason where there but Piper ignored me. She'd been mad at me since I told her to stop trying to hook me up with people. Jason shot me an apologetic look and ignored me to because she had told him to ignore me until I got a girlfriend. I rolled my eyes and turned to talk to the other person at the table.

Annabeth. She was the only one who didn't seem to like me very much. Or maybe she was just to busy being a perfect student to care either way about the sort of new kid.

"Hi," I said to her.

She looked up at me,"Hi"

"Where's your book?" I asked. She always had a book with her.

" I had been planning on going to school today so I left it in my locker," She said back.

"So what are you doing?" I asked trying to make some small talk till someone else who would talk to me arrived.

She looked at me like I was stupid "sitting here talking to an idiot.'

Piper looked up at Annabeth confused and Annabeth stated at me as if dating me to respond. I was saved from having to say anything else by Rachel. I turned away from Annabeth's grey eyed glare to look at Rachel as she slid onto the bench next to me.

Rachel didn't hate me. So I was hoping she would be in one of her super chatty moods instead of her quiet one.

"So you guys enjoying the party? I hope I brought the right paint for the water. I'm really hoping to get to paint the sunset today but I never end up doing it. Hey Percy I heard you tried out for the summer swim team and did really well so did you want to race? Did you make the team? You guys have any plans for the summer?"

Yep she's in a talkative mood.

"I made the team and sure I'll race you but don't be upset when you lose" I told her cockily.

"You mean if," Rachel said with a smile.

"No I mean when!"

"Don't worry Rachel if you don't beat him I will," Annabeth chimed in.

" Hey guys! Their gonna race!" Piper shouted getgettkng 3veryp es attention.

Everyone gathered around to watch as we hopped into the water and took off across the water. I noticed the gleam in the girls eyes as we started but ignored it. It wasn't even a real race at the begining. I mean they were so slow. Then when I was only seconds away from the beach I heard someone shout Rachel's name.

I turned around and saw why. She was drowning! She was still all the way back at the buoy that was our turn around point. I watched incredulously as Annabeth swam right passed her and kept going. I swam so fast I already had my arms around her before I knew what I was doing.

I dragged her back to shore as fast as I could (which was way faster than I had been swimming) and made it to shore only a little bit behind her. I leaned over Rachel to see if she was breathing and she yelled "YOU LOSE!!!"

Everyone started laughing. I was a little embarrassed but I laughed to. I'm just glad she hadn't waited till I tried doing mouth to mouth to let me know she'd been faking it. Well I _told_ myself I was.


	2. Sunset

Annabeth:

I looked over at him. He stood there watching Rachel paint. She had hoped after the race he might come over and congratulate her or something. Anything really she just wanted him to talk to her. _Maybe_ she thought _maybe he's not talking to you because your always making fun of him._ She shook that thought away. He never seemed to mind and although she made fun of him more often than the others she made fun of everyone.

There were plenty of things to pick on him for and it distracted her from his eyes

and hair

and voice

and pretty much every other distracting thing about him.

"You're staring again," Piper warned her with a smile. She felt her face getting a little hot and tried thinking about something else.

 **Percy:**

After the race we had something to eat then played volleyball and stuff. Then I looked over and saw Rachel painting and went over to watch. I saw she was painting the sun setting over the water. Parts of the water were as bright red as her hair. She turned to me. The setting sun lit her hair up like a brilliant flame and he found himself looking right into her green eyes as she asked ,"isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah," he breathed qso quietly she barely heard him. (unlike her he definitely wasn't talking about the sunset. Or the painting)

Then he took a step forward. "Percy! Get over hear we're gonna play twister!" Hazel shouted at him.

"Seriously?" He asked

Hazel laughed, "Yeah now come on! You to Rachel!" she called back over her shoulder as she walked back to the group.

When they got over there he saw they had put a bunch of mats together. He was also relieved to see Luke had left. I don't know why but there was something about Luke I don't like. I never told anyone about it though because I didn't really know why I hated him.

We were playing the game when I fell. Right onto Rachel. I didn't plan on doing it! It just happened. I blame it on the one or two drinks I may or may not have had that night but I wasn't even slightly buzzed.

I pulled away quickly. "I-I have to g-g-go!" I stammered before leaving quickly. Noone else noticed thankfully but I couldn't look back at her. I had kissed her! I knew she'd probably hate me now almost as much as Annabeth. I'd have to talk to her and convince her it was an accident! But I couldn't yet.

Oh great!


	3. Midnight

**Percy:**

I left the party. If I stayed I'd have to talk to her face to face and I didn't know if I could do that. I needed to talk to someone before talking to her. I called Grover as soon as I got into my room.

I told him everything that happened at the party.

"So you kissed her? Big deal! If she had cared she would have talked to you about it or at least texted you," Grover said right as I got a text message from her.

"She did! Just now" I told him.

"So then go talk to her! Or text or whatever just go! I've been telling you for years you should get a girlfriend!"

"Alright whatever bye" I had expected talking to him would help me but now I felt worse.

I checked the text.

Red: Percy where did you go?

Red: Why did you leave?

Percy: I went home. Sorry about you know

Red: What are you sorry for?

Percy: Twister

Red: Oh that. Percy I was wondering if you could come over hear to talk?

Percy didn't really want to but he agreed anyways and she seems t him an address. It didn't take him to long to walk there but it did take him awhile to work up the courage to knock.

She let him in and he blinked at the huge painting on the one wall. A dually it was three paintings but they were all of the samsame thing. Him. The one was of him holding a sword in his hand with a defiant look in his eyes. The other one was of him to but it was different. It had an expression painted on his face he would never wear. This painting was of him standing alone in the middle of a destroyed city. His clothes were shredded and he looked like he had been through Tartarus. There were tears on my face and looked like he was ready to give up. I quickly looked past that one because it bothered me for some reason. The last one was just a painting of me caught midlaugh. I already knew she was a good painter but these were the best work of hers I'd ever seen!

I pointed to them. Her face grew to almost the same shade as her hair. "I painted those one night when I couldn't sleep. Every painting on the walls are paintings I did when I couldn't sleep. I paint whatever it is that is keeping me from sleeping," She told me.

"So I keep you from sleeping?" I asked her and her cheeks grew even more red.

"What happened here?" I asked looking at the depressing one in the middle.

"I don't know that's just how it came out," she told me. She was looking at the floor now.

"What about this one?" I asked looking at the one we're I had a sword.

"I did that one after hearing your superhero story you had to do for ELA because that's how I thought your hero would look like. The last one was actually the first one I painted," she continued on to the most normal looking one. "I painted that one the day I first met you about a year ago,"

I walked around the room looking at the paintings of things that kept her up. There were paintings of monsters so real it looked like they would pop off the wall and eat you. There were several paintings of food which I laughed when I saw. "Did you get hungry cause normally that makes people eat not paint," I joked.

Rachel looked at me, pinning me to the spot with her bright green eyes. She was staring at me and I really wanted to look away but I couldn't. She was still standing near the door of her room looking like she wanted to say something, or maybe she wanted me to say something. She bit her lip like she does when she's trying to decide something important and took a step forward.

"Rachel I...," I paused. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't joke about this. When I had got here the paintings had made me forget why I was here but now I remembered. I wish I didn't because now I'm really confused. She doesn't seem angry or even a little upset. I waited. If something was going to be said she would bring it up. She brought it up but not like I thought she would. She took another step forward and kissed me. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," she said quietly. "Will you go out with me?" she asked.

I hesitated. Then I smiled at her. "Yes," I just barely had time to say before a car door slammed. Her face immediately fell.

"My dad's home," she said, "Go quickly I don't want him to see you!" she said through her teeth pointing to her bay window. Just as I was stepping out onto the fire escape she called out to me, "Text me!"

I ran all the way home through the rain totally forgetting that Mo. was home and I was going to be in trouble for skipping school.

"How was school Perseus?" My mom asked. She rarely gets angry but when she's angry she is scary. _Oh no,_ I thought when she used my first name. She only called me Perseus instead of Percy when she's ANGRY!

Annabeth:

Percy hadn't talked to me again at the party. He had watched Rachel and talked to other people but he didn't even look at me. I wanted to try and text him but I never have before and it would be really weird. So instead I texted Piper.

Piper was the only person I told except Thalia. I didn't want everyone to know. I texted Piper and asked her if she knew why Percy had left the party so suddenly. She told me maybe I should go to his house and ask him about it myself. I thought about it, I really did. But then I'd have to talk to him to his face and whenever I do that I end up insulting him. I didn't want to make him hate me but he was infuriating with his dumb jokes and stupid grin. He was also absolutely oblivious. Almost everyone in school wanted to either date him or be him but he didn't notice or didn't care.

I had just made up my mind to take Piper's advice and go talk to him when she texted me.

Pipes: He did it. Percy has a girlfriend!

Wisegirl: Who?

Pipes: Rachel. She just texted me to tell me.

I didn't go ask him why he left. I didn't want to talk to him now. I knew Rachel liked him but I didn't think Percy liked anyone. I was losing another boy to one of my friends when they didn't even know it. I remember when Thalia first told me she was dating Luke I had felt horrible for weeks. By the time Thalia found out I liked Luke I was already over him. After awhile I got used to it. I hoped I would get over Percy faster than I got over Luke.

But of course I didn't. I was still crying at midnight when my dad went to bed and I didn't think I would be going to school tomorrow.


	4. Back to school ( for some)

**Percy:**

I walked into school the next day. Rachel was waiting at my locker but I had been expecting that.

"Why are you such a jerk?" she asked. First you ignore my texts for hours then you text to tell me to shut up?" This was news to me.

After showing up late to my house soaking wet and having skipped school I had gotten into a little trouble. Just a little. Mom took my phone... for a month! And Paul had decided to text some of my friends. Annabeth didn't show up to school today and since she already hates me I really hope Paul didn't send her anything. I had to spend homeroom explaining my phone issue to a hand full of my friends that had gotten messages.

As soon as I got in the lunch room Piper raced up to me. "A. your an idiot! B. Why didn't you tell me you liked somebody?" she asked me. This was the first time she had had time to talk to me all day.

"Why am I an idiot?" I asked totally ignoring her question. Piper was always trying to set people up and I didn't want her doing that, especially since the two people I liked were two of her best friends. Yeah telling Piper would be a bad idea.

"Nevermind why your an idiot it's none of your business. But why didn't you tell me before you decided to date Rachel?" Piper sounded both hurt and accusatory. I wondered why. I mean the hurt was probably meant as a joke but...

I shrugged and sat down at my usual spot at the table. Our whole group squeezed around one large round table everyday. I wondered again why Annabeth wasn't at school when I saw Luke sitting across from me instead of her. Next to me was Frank and next to me on the right sat Rachel.

Rachel looked up and smiled as I sat down and everyone started peppering me with questions that I did my best to avoid. Then I noticed Thalia looking down on her phone and not paying attention to the conversation at all. She looked at Piper before telling me she was talking to Annabeth. Then she started gathering up her stuff and stood up.

"Where you going Thals?" Luke asked her.

"I'm going to go talk to Annabeth. She sounds... upset," Thalia told him before quickly rushing off.

Annabeth:

I woke up around 11ish to find the house empty. Last night I had shut off my alarm. If dad had been ho.e it wouldn't have made a difference but he had been on vacation for a week and wouldn't be home until tomorrow. My step-mother could care less if I made it to school so noone woke me up to make me go to school. I knew I'd regret it later but I didn't want to see Percy and Rachel together.

I took a shower and got dressed. Then I checked my phone for messages. I had two. From Percy. "Good morning gorgeus!" It said. The next one asked me if I was free Saturday.

I assumed he had simply texted the wrong person. I texted Thals. I told her about the messages he sent. I did this before realizing that unlike me she was probably at school. Thankfully it was lunch time. I was only half surprised when she showed up on my doorstep twenty minutes later.

She explained what happened with Percy's phone. I was surprised when Percy showed up. He asked me about why I hadn't been in school and I told him I was sick. He didn't seem to believe me but he let it go. He wanted to know what his step-dad had sent me so I showed him because it's not like it could hurt anything.

As soon as he saw them he turned red. Bright red. He took a step back, tripped over a cord, and landed flat on his face. It was funny and I let out a little snort.Percy looked up at me. staring right into my eyes. I felt a jolt of something. I turned away from him and as I did there was something I saw in his eyes. When I turned aroiaroind it was gone and had been replaced by his regular twinkle as if he were debating whether he should cause some mischief or not.

He was distracting me again. I was glad Piper wasn't here to tell me I was staring. "Are you going to lay there all day or do you plan on getting up sometime today?" I asked harshly. His eyes flashed quickly with hurt but Percy quickly shoved it down.

"I'll get up sometime today," he said slowly.

"Percy," Thalia said shooting me an evil grin. "Annabeth would prefer it if you stayed here all day. And all night," I felt my face growing red but all Percy did was force hihis fake smile to grow wider.

Then my phone rang. It was Percy. Well I guess it was his step dad. "Hello is this Percy's girlfriend Annabeth?" a voice asked.

"Grover!" Percy yelled from the carpet.

"I'll take that as a yes!" his friend Grover said. "I'm down here for a week so you better have her meet me. Your first girlfriend and I missed you asking her out!" he continued.

I was blushing but I didn't think Percy noticed. He was to busy pulling the hood down on his sweater to hide his own face which was so red he could blend in with a strawberry patch. All he would have to do is dye his hair green.

"Grover," he said in a strained voice, "this isn't my girlfriend!"

"Oh so this must be the other one you like! The me-" Grover started to say but Percy cut him off.

"Grover? How's Juniper?" Percy asked with a smile.

"Sh-sh-Sh-sh-she i-is f-f-f-f," Grover started slowly stuttering out a sentence. Percy ran out the door looking back with a sheepish grin and at the rate Grover was talking Percy would be home before the sentence was done.

For a second she smiled at the hilarious scene that just happened but then she thought about it. If she was the other one Percy liked then she was "the mean one" because she was sure that's what he had been about to say. Sure she was a little mean but she didn't want to be described to strangers that way! But even that couldn't keep her upset. Percy liked her!

She was ready for school tomorrow even if it was going to be awkward.

 **A/N**

 **comment please! Even if you hate it tell me what you hate so I can make it better.**


	5. Shots

**Percy:**

I raced down the road and made a sharp turn into the building that mg apartment was. Then I ran right up the stairs cause it would be faster than taking the elevator. I ran right through the door to my apartment without thinking about why it was open in the first place.

BAMM!! Something hit me! Hard! I fell to the ground. I saw so.eone standing over me. He/she was wearing a mask so I couldn't see their face buf as soon as he/she turned around I grabbed the bottom piece of a vase that was lying broken on the floor.

The burglar spun around as I got up but it was to late to stop me from slamming it into his head. It wasnt to late to squeeze the trigger agaagain though. As I slumped to the floor next to whoever it was that had broken into my house I had time for only one thought. _I hope the others got out alright._

Annabeth \- three minutes earlier-

Grover was still stuttering on about whoever Juniper was when I heard the sound of a slamming door over the phone. Then there was a bunch of banging and screaming. I heard the sound of running footsteps. "Percy stay wherever you are!" Grover whispered urgently into the phone. "Call the police!" he said.

I didn't want to hang up so I had Thalia call the police. She was explaining to them what was going on when I heard another door slam over the phone and the sound of a gun going off. There was a thud and then the sound of shattering glass followed by another bang.

The sound of sirens was in the background already but it was to late. For a few seconds all I could hear was the sound of slightly panicked breathing. Then I heard a scraping sound and the creak of a door slowly opening. "Percy!" Grover shouted.

I hung up. I raced to Percy's house with Thalia right behind me but they had already taken him to the hospital. We had to get a taxi to get to the hospital. It smelled horrible but I was to busy worrying about Percy to care about the smell.

The doctors wouldn't let us in right away so Thalia called Rachel to tell her what happened. They let us in while Thalia was still on the phone. So we were the first people there. I walked in and saw Percy laying there with a blanket covering his lower half. The only thing covering his upper half was some gauze wrapped around what was obviously a wound because their was blood on it.

As soon as Percy saw me he grinned, "Ah, not again!" he exclaimed. I gave him a questioning look. "The doctor told me my girlfriend was here to visit with my cousin," he said.

Thalia smirked. She must have signed me in as his girlfriend on the sign in sheet. I briefly wondered if they would keep Rachel out when she also signed in as his girlfriend but I didn't care. "Maybe it's fate. So many people assuming you two are dating," Thalia said.

"It was only two people!" I yelled at the same time he grinned and said, "I wouldn't mind." Thalia grinned while me cheeks heated up again.

"Well I would," I said a little snappy sounding even to myself.

Immediately his grin faded. "Jeez I was just joking," he said and then turned his head a little so he was looking at Thalia instead of me. "Are my parents okay? And what about Grover?" He asked worriedly.

Thalia frowned at me before answering him. "Grover's fine but we didn't see your parents," she told him.

Percy jumped out of bed. He said he was going to see his parents and Thalia tried convincing him to sit back down but he said he was fine. _He definitely looks fine,_ I tthought as he slipped on a shirt.

 **Percy:**

I didn't think before I said the joke. Of course she'd be mad I just started dating her friend and then I say that. I was joking though so... _no I wasn't,_ I shook my head. Of course I had been joking!

She walked with me to go see my parents in case I fell down and I kept trying to convince her I wouldn't. There were several reasons I didn't want her coming with me. I didn't know how bad my parents were and I didn't want anyone there in case I... I didn't want anyone there. Also she was mean _and smart and pretty and nice, to everyone but me_ Again I shook the thoughts out of my head.

Finally we arrived at their room and the doctor told me they still couldn't have visitors. Noone else had been shot but they had. when hit by something and they still hadn't woken up.

I went to the bathroom and did something that in no way resembled crying. (it was crying) Then I walked back to my room. Maybe Rachel would be there! She wasn't. Thalia said Rachel told her she couldn't come because her parents were arguing with her about something. Which meant until the doctors came in to make sure I was alright all I had for company was my slightly crazy friend Thalia and the meanest girl I knew because Grover's mom had made him come home.

For some reason though I found myself begging for them to stay. Unfortunately Thalia left. And even more unfortunately Annabeth stayed. For awhile we didn't say anything. She just sat there in the chair staring. At me. It was kind of creepy but I wasn't going to say anything because I'm the one that convinced her to stay.

Annabeth:

It was his eyes, I decided looking at them. I had been trying to decide what about him was the most distracting. Just as I decided this Percy cleared his throat loudly.

"What?"

"Your staring," Percy said. I had been staring at his eyes while I thought about them. And his hair when I thought about that. And... well you get the point.

"No I wasn't," I said. I hadn't thought he was noticing. He had seemed lost in his own thoughts and I hadn't been staring that long.

"You were," he said, a small grin creeping on his face. "and you have been for like twenty minutes."

Thankfully I was saved from responding by the doctors coming in to do their last check on him. They took off the bandages and told him he could go... after putting on a T-shirt. They didn't want him wearing his other shirt because it wasn't sanitary to walk around in a shirt covered in dried blood. So we left the hospital with him wearing a slightly to small white T-shirt.

I tried, and failed, not to stare again. Thankfully this time he didn't notice me. It's not my fault he kept stretching his arms as we walked. He turned to me about half-way to his house and stopped walking.

"Why do you hate me so much? What did I do to you?" He asked.

"I don't hate you," I told him a little surprised by both the question and the weird look on his face.

He laughed but it didn't sound like he was laughing because he was happy. "I'm not stupid I can tell you don't like me, even though that may come as a surprise to you!"

I flinched at the sarcasm in the last half of his sentence. "I don't," I protested weakly.

Percy snorted. "Yeah right. You don't hate me we're best friends! All friends call each other names evevery time they talk! And the fact that your smile drops everytime I walk into the room has nothing to do with me right? What about the fact that you'll listen to what everyone else says but as soon as I start talking you're either rolling your eyes or talking to someone else?" Percy shouted.

What he said stung a little even though it was all true. Except for the hating him part. But I couldn't help myself! I rolled my eyes. Maybe if we were friends he would have found that funny, but, thanks to me, we weren't.

Percy's face went blank. It didn't make me feel better though. Every emotion dropped out of his face, even his eyes didn't show anything and he turned around without a word and began walking in the opposite direction of his house.

"Where are you going?" I screamed. I had to let him know that I didn't hate him. It's not really his fault. It's just easier to annoy him. Then I don't have to think about... him.

"I'm going to Frank's," Percy said. "and you're going home," he added as soon as I started following him. I ignored him. I ran up and spun him around by his shoulder to look at me.

"I'm sorry Percy. I really don't hate you I just..." I wasn't sure what to tell him. I wasn't going to tell him I did it because I got nervous around him. That would sound seriously lame.

"You just what?" he prompted coldly, like he didn't care what my answer was, but his eyes told me something else. They were practically begging me to tell him, and with Percy his eyes rarely lie.

"I just... I don't know," looking into his eyes as they kept darkening and lightening was making me dizzy, although I'd probably still be dizzy even if they weren't changing. He was so close I could feel his breath. I could smell the scent of the sea that always seemed to follow Percy and that wasn't helping my dizziness either. I'd never realized how tall he was before. I took a deep breath to calm myself and then let it out. Percy shivered for some reason.

I took a small step forward, I couldn't help myself. When I did Percy leaned forward slightly. He was so close! I thought he was going to... but no. His eyes widened and he pulled up sharply taking a couple hasty steps back from me.

It hurt. It did but I didn't let it show. He turned around and ran off. He only looked back once. I was still standing there trying to figure out what had just happened.


	6. Good-bye

Annabeth:

Percy didn't talk to me for a week. Even after a week the only time he talked to me was when he had to. I didn't know if he still thought I hated him or if he was just embarrassed that he may or may not have almost kissed me out there on the sidewalk even though he had a girlfriend. Since that day Rachel had been acting funny. I didn't think Percy had told her though because her sour mood seemed to melt whenever she was around him. It was cute in the way couples are cute but every time I saw it happened something broke a little more.

I still couldn't help staring at him whenever I didn't see him looking at me but he still caught me looking at him occasionally. Whenever he saw me he would have tthis _look_ in his eyes that I just couldn't understand. I wanted to talk to him but whenever I saw him outside of class he would find an excuse to get out of the room. He was avoiding me and it hurt me more than when he had pulled away. I tried telling myself to get over him but I found myself unable to shut off what I was feeling. Usually it was so easy but I wasn't able to whenever I was around him.

 **Percy:**

It hurt. I didn't know if me ignoring her hurt her but it definitely hurt me. A lot! But I couldn't keep seeing her. Maybe if I just wasn't around her these feelings would finally go away. I didnt know what I wanted. More like who I wanted. It wasn't fair that she hated me but as soon as I got a girlfriend she liked me? What the h* was that?

I wasn't sure what to do about it but I couldn't worry about it right now because I was taking Rachel on a date tonight. I pushed thoughts of blond hair and stormy grey eyes. Right now I had to think about Red hair and Green eyes.

Something was off the whole time though. I found out what it was when I dropped her off at her house and went to give her a kiss goodbye. She turned lightly and took a step back. "Percy, I-I'm leaving tomorrow and I don't know when I'll be back. I was going to tell you before but you were in the hospital when I found out and I just wanted to enjoy my last couple days here. I have to go to some stupid girls school thing that my mom went to and I don't want to go but I have to. Percy, I might not be coming back for years. I'll still text and stuff but I just... I don't think I can handle a long distance relationship," she said in a rush.

"Are-are you breaking up with me?" I asked. I was torn. I was upset because I didnt want to break up with her and yet when my thoughts drifted back to stormy eyes I felt an odd sense of relief. I had no idea how to protest. But I wanted to!

"Plus once you get over me there is always that pretty blond waiting for you," she said with a knowing smirk.

I groaned in distress. "This isn't about Annabeth is it? I asked. Please don't say it is I silently. begged her.

"No it's not but I wouldn't be mad if you gave her a chance. I'm leaving tomorrow after school and I just wanted to warn you before the others. And Percy," she said and I looked up. She was crying and from the salty taste on my lips I knew I was too. "I love you," she whispered and my heart fell to the ground and shattered right there. I grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Rachel," I wasn't really begging but she knew. "I love you too so please... don't leave me!" I hated how my voice shook and then broke. I needed Rachel. She pulled me down lower and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer convincing myself that of I hung on hard enough she wouldn't leave me.

And then she let go. In more ways than one. And when she looked back at me sadly and said goodbye she meant that in multiple ways to.


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth

I was surprised when Rachel told us she would be leaving for some all girls boarding school at the end of the day. I wondered if that was why Percy had been so quiet this morning. That's something he definitely never was. But there was also a little part of me that was excited. Maybe this would end them. Maybe with her gone Percy would realize that I er... yeah. I was not going to do anything about it until she was gone and I knew for certain they were no longer together. I really wanted to know if Percy had really been about to kiss me that time and I planned on finding out some time soon. But I had to wait until Rachel left because I didn't want to ruin my friendship with her. It's not her fault I can't get him out of my head.

We were sitting in the lunchroom laughing and talking like we usually did and pretending like one of us wasn't leaving in a few hours. "Annabeth, Rachel's still here! You shouldn't stare yet," Piper whispered. I quickly looked away.

The rest of the day past quickly. One minute we were in lunch and the next minute we were all walking out the door. Usually we don't all leave together but we all wanted to say good-bye to Rachel. It didn't really set in for me that we probably wouldn't be seeing her for a really long time until she was in her dad's car being driven away! Why was he transferring her so close to the end of the year? Couldn't he have at least waited until the end of the year? It seemed wrong to switch her to another school with less than a month to go until she finished up this one with us.

After she left we didn't all go home like I thought we would. Instead we all went to Pipers place and hung out for a while.

 **Percy** **-sometime later (I'm to lazy to figure out an exact amount of time)**

Percy wake up! Do you seriously plan on sleeping all summer! Your girlfriend is at the door!" My mom shouted up from downstairs. _Girlfriend?_ I don't have one of those! Rachel hasn't answered a single text since she sent me that text not to wait for her to come back! I'm still not sure if that was her telling me to get a new girlfriend or not! Slowly I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed wondering who it was that was at the door. Only a few girls would come by my house without telling me first.

"Let her in I'll be down in a minute!" I called down the stairs. I knew it would be useless to try and convince my mom that whoever it was wasn't my girlfriend so I didn't even try. I walked downstairs and saw her. Annabeth. She was standing in the middle of the Kitchen looking uncomfortable as my mom talked to her about something. She wore a pair of jean shorts and a grey shirt with a picture of an owl outlined in black. Black obviously wasn't a good color choice to wear in the summer and neither was grey. My mom turned around, probably to call for me again, and saw me standing there on the stairs.

"Well come down and say hi! Or would you prefer to just stare at her all day?" I walked the rest of the way downstairs avoiding looking at Annabeth and again ignoring the comment.

"So what did you want?" I asked Annabeth.

"You have your phone back now right?" I nodded. "Then maybe you should start checking it! Everyone has sent you messages and since you haven't texted anyone back they sent me here to see why." She said sounding like she would rather be anywhere else doing anything else. _Well since I no longer have a girlfriend I'm no longer interesting now am I!_ I thought to myself. I took my phone out of my pocket. I put the battery back in. I had actually forgotten about it! I had dropped it and didn't want to put the battery back in and find out it was broken so I had shoved it in my pocket with the intention of putting it back together later. _I guess the jeans weren't clean! I swear they smelled clean!_

I looked at a screen with 100's of notifications. Geez It was only off for like 5 days!


	8. Chapter Ate! 8

**Percy** :

Most of them were just from the group chat. They were trying to figure out what we should do over the summer but after a little bit they realized I hadn't said anything and started asking why I wasn't answering. _I never understood that. If you don't answer someone they text and ask why your not answering them. There are only two reasons someone wouldn't answer you. Either they can't, so they wont tell you why they can't answer because they can't answer, or they are ignoring you, so they choose not to answer your question! Either way they aren't going to text back._

Hellllllooo!!? Are you going to read them or not?"

I looked up. "Huh?" Annabeth rolled her eyes and pointed at the phone. "Oh!!" I looked back down at the phone. The conversation went pretty much like this:

Blah blah blah. Blah blah. blah blah.

Beach again (Will Solace)?

Nope unoriginal (Piper).

Blah blah blah.

Arcade (Leo)?

Video games have no educational value and rot peoples brains out! And I suck at them (Annabeth).

Blah blah words words.

How about a trip to the science museum (Annabeth)?

Wow I thought we were your friends! But now your trying to kill us with boredom before the first month of summer vacation (Do I even have to tell you that was Leo)!

Needless to say nothing was decided.

Then from Nico, I'm surprised Percy hasn't come on and said we should all go visit the new aquarium!

Yeah Percy you're being quite! What's the matter Annabeth got your tongue (Leo)?

LEO (Hazel)!!!!!

What I can make jokes like that he's single again! Right Percy (Leo)?

After that they spent a bit of time texting me before giving up. I looked up again looking, well not at Annabeth but in that general direction. "Movies!" I said.

Now it was Annabeth's turn to be confused. "What?"

"That's what you came here for isn't it? To see what I wanted to do? Cause if all you came to do was get me to look at the messages you would've left already," I told her.

"Oh yeah. I also came to drag you over to that Cáfe with the nasty coffee Piper and Hazel like. We're going there to talk about it," We started walking towards the door.

"You guys are leaving? Percy you can't wear those when your going on a date!" Mom said from where she was sitting in the living room. I looked down at my clothes. A pair of clean looking blue jeans and an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. It was my favorite shirt! I ordered a new one every year of off the fanpage for Peter Jackson and the Olympians. (And despite what Grover might tell you I definitely DID NOT use to pretend it was called PERCY Jackson and that it was a story all about me!)

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

My mom rolled her eyes. I didn't see her but she did. "They're to casual for a date," She told me.

"Well then it's a good thing we aren't going on a date," I said back before slamming the door shut so I wouldn't be able to hear her if she said anything else. I looked at Annabeth apoligetically trying to say _Sorry about my mom_ without actually having to say it. I followed Annabeth as she silently led the way to the Cáfe. Literally that was the name of the place! Super creative right? Not! But thankfully Hazel's wierd mom ran the place so at least the nasty coffee was free. And occasionally she would close the store so we all could meet there. I mean it was a small place so it isn't like a whole lot of customers could fit in at the same time as us anyways.

We must have been the last ones there. Jason, Piper, Reyna, Calypso, Leo, Will, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Luke (shiver), and Thalia all were there and had arranged the four small tables into a line so it almost looked like it was just one table. They turned to me as I walked in. "What happened?" Thalia asked.

"He took his battery out of his phone," Annabeth told them before I could answer.

"I dropped it in a puddle! I was going to put it back in after it dried but I forgot!" I told them in response to the wierd looks. I walked over and sat down at one of the two open seats. Annabeth took the seat across from me.

"Alright any ideas what the first thing we should do this summer is?" Piper asked.

"Sky diving!" Jason shouted. "I've always wanted to do that!"

"I'm sorry Pipes but who actually PLANS a vacation. That's to much work. We should just do whatever pops in our heads and whoever else wants to come does," Leo complained.

"Yeah sure you could do that if you want to have a normal boring summer but this summer is going to be awesome!"

We bounced ideas back and forth forlike an hour. Eventually we had a list of things we were going to do at some point over the summer.

1\. Graffitti Art- Thalia suggested, no commanded we do that.

2\. Sky Diving- Thalia was really against that for some reason

3\. Going to the newly opened museum- Annabeth wouldn't take no for an answer

4\. Going to the movies- Leo wanted to see how long we could make it without being kicked out

5\. Going to the new Virtual Reality arcade thing Leo's dad opened up a few months ago

It wasn't long but it was good for now according to Piper. We had just started talking about dates and times and stuff when I got a text.

Treehuger: Where r u? I was in town so I came over

I told him I'd be there in a minute and told everyone else I had to go. "Where you going?" Piper asked.

"To meet a friend," I told her.

She looked around,"Everyone's here."

I rolled my eyes, "One if my friends from another school," not very specific. One friend from one of like a dozen different schools. When I walked out two people followed me. I looked at them.

"I'm going home. It's in the same direction" Nico said. Annabeth nodded. We started walking. Annabeth was silent so I talked to Nico about that card game he likes. He got me a set and was teaching me the rules so I actually understood some of the things he was talking about. In a couple months I'll probably be able to sound almost as geeky as him! Yay! Nico didn't live far from the Cáfe so the last ten minutes was just me and Annabeth.

When we got to my door she paused. She looked like she wanted to say something so I waited. "You're not going to go silent again are you?" She asked. I shook my head. "Good," She looked like she still wanted to say more. I waited. She stood there. After like 5 minutes just standing there she turned around and walked away. I blinked. _Really? That was weird._ I turned around and walked slowly up the stairs and into my apartment.


	9. Paint Wars

**Percy** I walked right up to my room to find Grover sitting on my bed. He was busy eating one of those nasty tin can candies he loves so much. I think they are nasty and tasteless but whatever.

"So Percy I was thinking that we should throw a party. Kick off the summer vacation with an awesome party. You could see some of your old friends and i could meet your new ones!" Grover suggested once he noticed me.

I asked him where we could throw a party and he seemed to get even more excited, which was an award worthy accomplishment. "Ok so you know my rich Uncle Ferdinand? The one who shows up every year on my birthday... or at least around my birthday?" Grover asked.

I told him that yeah I remembered the weird Uncle of his who could never be contacted. Ferdinand shows up on his birthday woth a really expensive gift. Whenever Ferdinand was in town he had something exciting for me and Grover to do like the one time he showed up and rented out the entire laser tag place for Grover and our handful of friends. I wondered what Grover got for his birthday this year. Last year Grover got a cool black sports car!

"Well this year he gave me his mansion! It's not that far from here!" I blinked. Wow that was... a big gift! A slow smile crept across my face. This party was going to be epic! I let out a loud whoop. Then we spent the rest of the night making plans for the party while playing video games and listening to music. Grover was going to invite Juniper, Tyson, Beckendorf, and some new people in the group. Apparently Beckendorf got a girlfriend! Grover wasn't telling me who it was but it had to be Silena. He'd liked her as long as he had been our friend!

Annabeth

I woke up ealy. My phone was ringing. I was still a little tired and I picked it up without thinking to check who itactually was. "Hey Annabeth!" Percy's voice rang out from the phone. "Hey I need your help," he said after I asked him what he wanted. I rolledmy eyes a little. Of course he needed my help why else would he call me?

"What do you need my help with?"

"So my friend Grover just got a mansion and..." Percy started to say when I interrupted him.

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah a rich mostly absent uncle gave it to him as a birthday present which is insane but not the point. Me and Grover..."

"You mean 'Grover and I'," I corrected him.

"Whatever! As I was saying we are going to throw a party but its been a while since the mansion was actually lived in and it could use a little fixing up. Plus besides the occasional birthday party we haven't really been to that many parties so I wanted to know if you could maybe help us out?" Percy asked me.

I rolled my eyes again. Percy Jackson? Not going to parties? Suuuuuure. He probably spent every second of his spare time going to wildly out of control parties. "Sure whatever," I told him unenthusiasticly. I wasn't even sure why I was agreeing to help him in the first place. I mean I didn't need to spend time alone with him and one of his friends. A spoiled rich stranger. No unspoiled person gets a mansion for his birthday!

"Thanks Annie I really owe you one!" He said and hung up before I could yell at him and tell him not to call me that.

That was how I found myself in a semi-large mansion that was so beautifully constructed I just had to take the first half hour that I was there to run from room to room, pausing at the center of each room and spinning in a slow circle for a minute or two, just to marvel at allof the impressive architecture. The mansion had two huge chandiliers, one gold and one silver, that were absolutely gorgeous! All of its staircases where long and made out of beautiful dark wood. Thestairs went straight then curved in two different directions leading to two diffrent hallways on the same level.

After that though the excitement was over for awhile. Then it was a bunch of hard work. I can't say Percy was taking advantage of me though because he was doing as much as, if not more, work than me. Grover on the other hand did not do much. His role in all the work was limited to fetching stuff for us and changing the radio station when it started playing something horrid.

There was so much work to be done to. When Percy said it hadn't been lived in in a whilehe hadn't been kidding! There was a thick caking of dust on everything. We decided to rearrange some furniture and a bunch of the doors needed to be fixed. We brought in some tables and helped stock up the fridge with party food and drinks. Then we started painting. After like half an hour, and a million frustrating mistakes, I said, "To bad Rachel isn't here! She could have this whole thing done in five seconds! And she'd make less mistakes too!" Instantly he froze and tensed up but then he turned to me with a smile so wide I knew I must have imagined his first reaction.

"But then there would be no time to have any fun," Percy said with an odd twinkle in his eyes that I knew as his mischief look. My heart skipped a few beats, but if anyone asked i'd still deny it.

"Messing up isn't fun!" I said a little too loudly.

"Oh but making mistakes _IS_ the fun part," Percy said standing up suddenly from dipping his paintbrush in the paint can. His paintbrush, dripping with fresh paint, brushed against my shirt and Percy smiled innocently. "Oops!" He said and then tried unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh.

He did that on purpose! "PERCY!!" I screamed but his smile just grew wider and his laugh grew louder. He was laughing about ruining one of my favorite shirts! I swiped my paintbrush across his face leaving a line of white feom his cheek to right under his eye.

"See wasn't that fun?" He asked but I just swiped him with the paintbrush angrily again. "Oh it's on now!" he cried still smiling. Then things quickl got a little out of hand. We chased each other all around the mansion jumping over furniture and bumping into walls as we tried to avoid getting covered in paint. Eventually Percy got bored of flinging paintbrushes and decided to try using a paint can! He picked one up and started chasing me trying to get close enough to dump it on me but he was to slow. I turned around and ran backwards so I could taunt him while running away which turned out to be a bad idea because seconds later I tripped over something and went crashing to the floor. Percy didnt have enough time to stop so then he tripped and came falling towards me. If he hadn't caught himself he probably would have broken a few of my bones.

He was looking at me and he had a hand on either side of my head holdding him up but he was still way to close. Percy smiled, "Gotcha," he breathed out so low I could barely hear it. I could feel his breath on my lips and I shivered. IT WAS FROM THE COLD! Even though the sun was baking the world outside and if there was any air conditioning in this place it certainly wasn't on I was shivering from cold! _Yeah right._

Percy picked up his one hand and leaned and leaned to the left a little so he was supporting all his weight with that hand. Then he poked my nose with his right pointer finger and when he pulled it away I realized it had paint on it. I couldn't breath with him so close. He smiled, "it's not a can but it seems like it was plenty effective. You seem stunned enough," he said. _NOTHING! TO DO! WITH THE PAINT!_ I screamed internally.

I needed to get out from under him before the proximit killed me! Then I noticed he was still pointing his finger at me. Meaning he was still unbalanced and putting all his weight to the left. I rolled left and he toppled. Suddenly I was on top... um lets never repeat that! I pinned his arms to his side with my legs so that he couldn't just shove me off. I reached over his head to grab the can of paint he dropped when he fell. I had to lean forward slowly so I wouldn't lose my balance. My hand touched the handle when I felt Percy trying to move his hands.I sat up quickly dragging the paintcan up with me. As soon as I sat up straight his hands stopped moving. He saw the can of paint and his eyes widened.

As I stood up I looked again to see if he looked like he was going to bolt and found him staring at me. Our eyes locked and suddenly I felt a little lightheaded. Also a little dizzy. His eyes were more green than blue today. It was wierd how they shifted between the two colors. Usually though they could best be described as sea green. This wasnt new information to me, I had looked him in the eyes before, I just wasn't used to staring at them. Percy mumbled something incoherent, snapping me out of my daze.

"You going to run away now Jackson?" I asked and, surprising, he just smiled. I upended the can onto him and... like two drops dripped out of the can and onto him. Percy laughed at my shocked expression.

"Yeah some of it spilled out while we were playing bumper cars with the walls" he said between laughs. I blinked and glanced behind me. "Yeah its been empty for at least five minutes I just didn't want to say anything. You looked like you were having fun," he said quietly. I blinked again. Then I laughed.

"DUDE!!!!" Grover yelled loudly from behind me makingme jump.

"I-e...ah," Percy mumbled up from the ground. He paused to take a deep breath before going on, "Yeah I think we're gonna need some more paint," Percy joked.

"I think I'll just hire someone else to do this part! What did you do have a paint war?" Grover asked. Percy smiled sheepishly up at him and I just shrugged. I mean I couldnt really deny it now could I. Grover blinked. He hadn't really been expecting that kind of response. "Really!" Grover asked angrily but his poorly hid smile kind of ruined it. "How dare you use up all that paint messing around! How dare you do that... before I could get home and join in the fun!" I rolled my eyes

"I'm surprised by you Annabeth!" Grover said. "From the way Percy describes you you didn't seem like the kind of person to do something like this."

"The way Percy describes me?"

"Yeah Percy has told me all about you! You and your perfect grades, maturity, and shyness. Although you really should stop making fun of my best friend. He may think it's fine because he's to busy staring into your (here he put his hand over his heart, stared of into the distance, and spoke in a fake dreamy voice. I couldn't be sure if he was mocking me or Percy) dreamy eyes. They're a beautiful grey with flecks of silver in them that somehow makes them look even better.

I turned around to look at Percy. "I didn't say that!" he said defensively. I tried to ognore the slight bit of disapointment I felt. Grover got out his phone and turned on a recoding of a voice... of Percy's voice, saying something. "She," it started and Percy's head snapped up to look at Grover. "has," Percy ran towards Grover, "the most," Percy was across the room snatching the phone from out of Grover's hands, "drea-," the recording cut off as Percy did so ething on the phone.

My heart started beating a little faster again. Had that been a recording of Percy describing my eyes like Grover made it seem? _No_ , my realistic side said simply drowning out the ecstatic yes's from my hopeful side. "Grover you a*! Why did you record that!" Percy shouted angrily but Grover just smiled up at his best friend. Percy's cheeks were getting a little red now. He looked back down at the phone again and went pale. "Oh man I'm sorry I gotta go! Grover I told you to tell me when it got close to five!" He said before taking off. By the time I thought to go after him he was gone.


	10. The Kiss

Annabeth

A few days later Percy sent a text on the group chat reading:

Seaweed4brain: Hey! Party at 1734 Westman Avenue Saturday night starting at 8!

Seaweed4brain: For directions don't ask me I'm horrible at giving them. Instead ask your friendly neighborhood Wisegirl!

Which of course got everyone asking me why I knew where it was. So I had to tell them about helping set up but I didn't want to tell them to much.

Three days later Piper was knocking at my door. Somehow she managed to convince me and Thals to let her pick out our outfits. Behind her was Thals and I nearly died for three reasons. 1 she was wearing a dress. 2 it was stunning. 3 I realized Piper would probably make me wear a dress!

Thalia was wearing a tight, shiny purple dress with a silver belt. The thing was beautiful and the colors where definitely her even if it was a dress. Piper was wearing a long sparkly pink dress that was also pretty but it didn't have as much effect on me because she always wore dresses. by the time we left my house I had been forced into a short shiny silver dress that camw to just above my knees. It was pretty but it would look better on someone else. It ended in a small skirt and thankfully wasnt as tight as Thalia's dress but I still would have prefered to just go in my jeans and a shirt.

I didn't see why we couldn't just wear regular clothes but there was no use arguing with Piper. When she wanted you to wear something you would wear it. In fact if she wanted you to do anything you would do it. I don't really know why but when she asked you to do something it was almost like you were hypnotized. Like you had no choice and had to do what she asked. After they forced me into the dress we all piled into her car, Jason and Luke were waiting in the car, and drove to the party.

When we got to the place we parked in the drive way and could already hear the music coming from the house thanks to all the speakers Percy set up. We climbed out of the car and walked towards the door where Percy was arguing with Drew. "How do you even know about this party! This wasn't supposed to be public its just for me and my friends!" Percy told her.

Drew touched his arm with a long painted finger nail, "Aren't we friends?" she asked in a low voice and Percy, being the idiot he is, was too nice to say no.

"Well... yeah I guess but this is for my friends from my old home to meet my friends from New York. You shouldn't have brought a million guests with you," he said.

"I'm sorry I didn't think you would mind. Luke told me you said I could bring a few friends," Drew said while taking a step closer to Percy. I wanted to walk over there and slap her! She was... lying! She had to be but obviously Percy didn't realize this cause I could see his eyes narrowing from here. "I'll make sure my friends don't make to much of a mess. I'll be inside," she said and raced into the party before Percy could protest anymore.

Then Percy saw us and his eyes lit up. He walked over to us and started talking. "Most of my friends are already inside. Sadly Drew heard about it and her and a handeful of the girls she bullies into being her friends are also here," he told us. Then he turned to look at me and said with a wink, "You should see the paint job! It's horrible! They didn't make any mistakes at all! I bet they didn't have _any_ fun doing it!"

Piper, Thalia, and Luke looked at me. They clearly wanted to know what he was talking about. All I told them was that I helped Percy and his friend set up the party.

"Come on lets get this party started! All my friends are excited to meet you," he said. Now everyone was looking at him. Percy led us into the party and introduced us to the people we didn't know. There was Grover talking to a tall girl in a green dress about saving the trees. Percy told us that the girl was called Juniper and I remembered the name from the day Percy got shot.

Then he introduced us to Beckendorf, kind of a wierd name but whatever, and his pretty girlfriend Silena. Last he introduced us to a girl named Clarisse. She was scary. She was way taller than me and had muscles to match Beckendorf's.

His friend group from home was rather smaller than I expected. He seemed like the kind of person to be friends with everyone in the whole school. Also his friends didn't seem like the popular kind either. Two nature obsessed friends, a mean girl, a mechanic, and one pretty girl. Not exactly top of the school. The first part of the party was pretty standard. A bit of alcohol and some dancing. Lots of music and talking. But then Grover dragged Percy upstairs and they where up there for a while. Finally they came down with a box. The two boys led everyone in the party out to the large backyard that was right past the giant pool.

Set up in the lawn was a huge screen and from the box they took out and set up an old projector. They put in a random roll of film and waited to see what the movie was. I recognized it right away. It was a kind of old romance movie. A surprisingly large number of people stayed to watch the movie and only left once ot started to rain. Coincidently when it started raining in the movie it also started raining in real life. It was close to the end so they didn't miss much anyway. I decided to finish the movie. It brought back memories of me watching it with my real mother.

A few minutes after everyone went inside A shadow fell over me and I looked up. It was Percy. He was soaking wet so I figured he must have stayed to watch the movie too. It was really close to the end now. The characters were about to start dancing in the rain. Percy offered me his hand and pulled me to my feet. We danced along with the characters in the movie and it was great. Somehow the rain made it better instead of worse. Then Percy pulled me in closer to him and the world ended.

Okay not really but for all I care it could have. I would have died happy. With Percy kissing me.


	11. Spin the Bottle

Annabeth

"Annie? Are you okay?" Percy asked snapping me back to reality. I could feel my cheeks growing a little red already. I wasn't normally a daydreamer.

With his arms still wrapped around my waist after our dance it took me a while to string words together. "Yes I'm okay. And how many times did I tell you not to call me Annie!"

"Enough to make me want to call you it," Percy replied with a smirk. I shook my head in exasperation. "Come on lets go swimming!" I pointed up to the sky to remind him of the fact that it was raining. "That didn't stop you from dancing. And you can't say you don't want to get your dress wet because it's already completely soaked."

"Now come on!" Percy said before grabbing my arm and dragging over to the pool.

 **Percy**

I stripped off my shirt, and noticed Annabeth staring as I did it, before diving into the pool. I surfaced near the edge of the pool and looked at her, ignoring my dripping hair. She was staring back at me and my face was getting hot thinking about two seconds ago. The moment was perfect with her arms draped across my shoulders and mine wrapped arpund her waist but I couldn't bring myself to lean that extra inch forward!

Annabeth stepped forward slowly and sat down next to me. She skimmed her feet lazily across the top of the water. I smiled and grabbed her swinging feet. She shrieked a little as I gave a little tug and brought her down into the pool. Annabeth flailed around a bit before calming down then she laughed and splashed some water in my face. I grinned evilly before shoving her underwater. I let her up before she ran out of air though. We raced a few laps around the pool and splashed each other so much even though we were both already soaked.

It was fun but eventually people realized we weren't with the rest of the party goers and came to see what we were doing. Also the first one to get curious had to be Luke too! I hate him. After him came Thalia and then Jason, Nico, Will, and Piper and before I knew it everyone was out there with us in the pool. Thankfully it started to storm not to long after. No one wanted to swim when it was thundering.

Of course when we went in side we had to do something almost as bad as swimming in the pool during a thunderstorm. We played a party game. Instead of doing something familiar like Truth or Dare Drew suggested we play spin the bottle. Playing spin the nottle was obviously a horrible idea, which is probably why everyone wanted to play it.

The game started off bad. Drew went first because she suggested it and she didn't seem to have any problem with kissing Jason. Then Jason had to kiss Reyna and it lasted a little longer than it probably should have. I didn't have much problem with the game, being single and all, but everyone else did. I didn't object to kissing Reyna and Thalia! A few spins later it was Luke's turn. He spun the bottle and it whipped around before slowing to a stop... pointed right at me. "Yeah that's not happening," I said and tapped the bottle. It moved a couple over and landed on Annabeth.

I almost reached out and tapped the bottle again. I didn't have time though before Luke was already kissing her. Although that was pretty bad and I wanted to punch him in the face what came next totally made up for it. "Ew I feel bad for Thalia now! Your breath reaks!" She shouted once he got off. Then she spun the bottle. I was busy checking my phone but I still knew when it stopped because the whole group fell silent.

"Who'd you get Ni-" I started to say but froze when I saw the thin end of the bottle pointed at me. Annabeth stood up and walked over to me. I get why it was a big deal for me but I don't see why everyone went silent. Annabeth sat down on her knees and put her arms around my neck like she did when we danced. Automaticly I put my arms around her waist too. This was taking a lot longer than the other ones and if it took to long I was going to lose my nerve. "Come on this is taking to long! Hurry up so other people can take their turn!" I said in a weak attempt at a joke. Annabeth leaned forward slowly and pressed her lips to mine. She leaned a little farther forward and I pulled her closer to me. Annabeth wrapped her legs around me and I went from internally freaking out to a full on internal panic.

I pulled back so hard I lost my balance and fell back onto the floor. "Nope definitley didn't get Nico," Annabeth said. I opened my mouth to say something back but nothing came out.

"Wow Percy speachless? That's a first," Nico said jokingly and quite a few people laughed. Luke and Drew were not among them.

It took a few tries but eventually I was able to speak again, "Alright that makes it my turn," I said loudly and spun the bottle. Then blinked. "What do I do if it lands on me?" I asked.

Piper smiled. "You get to choose who, besides yourself, you get to kiss!" She sounded way to excited. I looked around. It was less likely to cause trouble if I chose someone who didn't have a boy/girlfriend since I wouldn't have to worry about annoying them. That left Drew, Drew's friend Khione, Annabeth, and Reyna.

I got up and walked toward Drew. She smiled and seemed to practicaly glow with excitement. That is until I knelt down in front of her friend. Then she went from glowing to steaming. A faint smile flicked across Khione's pretty face. One kiss later I was back in my seat. "So who's next?" I asked.

"You are!" Piper said still smiling. "The bottle is pointing at you," she continued.

"WHAT! That's not fair!"

"Just take your turn what's the worst that could happen?" Thalia huffed. I spun the bottle as hard as I could. It spun around several times before slowing down. It was really slow but made it past Annabeth. Then it just barely wobbled it's way past Luke and landed on Nico.

"But! But he's my... my... my cousin!" I protested. Piper shrugged. "Hold on I'll be right back," I said. Then I went in and took a few cups... a few bottles of something from the fridge and the rest of the night was a blur. A blur I don't even want to put back into focus! I woke up at my house with _Drew_ I really don't even want to know what happened between kissing Nico and waking up with Drew. I just hope it wasn't to bad. And I really _really **REALLY**_ hope my mom wasn't awake when I came home drunk with Drew.


	12. Ch 12

**Percy**

I bolted upright when I saw her next to me. Drew? In my bed? This is why you're not supposed to drink underage. I looked down at myself. Thankfully I had clothes on. All of them which was a little weird since I usually slept without a shirt but I wasn't complaining. I slid out of the bed and crept to the bathroom to get changed into fresh clothes. I brushed my teeth and would have taken a shower to but I wanted to be there when Drew woke up. So I left the bathroom and saw her sitting up

 _ **Third Person**_

Drew needed this win. She had lost to Khione five times in a row now! They had been playing their "game" for two years near. The rules were simple really. They would pick a guy and whoever slept with him first won. She had volunteered to drive Percy for some alone time with him but it hadn't helped. On the way home he slept and then she had to help him walk his drunk self to his room. She was about to leave when she remembered she drove Percy's car. She was going to walk home but when she went to leave Percy grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards the bed.

"You can't walk home! It's dangerous," he said, his voice slurred and his eyes half closed.

"Well how else am I going to get home?" Drew asked. She was acting dumb but she had already guessed his answer.

"Don't! Stay here I'll drive you home in the morning," Percy said and Drew smiled. She was thinking of ways to rub this win in Khione's face.

"Okay," Drew said and slowly shut the door. She walked forward and then crawled into bed next to Percy. "So what do you plan to do until morning?" She asked suggestively.

He looked over at her, "Sleep," he said slowly like he thought she was dumb. Her mouth fell open in shock. Even drunk he wouldn't admit to wanting her? There was absolutely **no** way she was going to stay the night in Percy's bed without getting it. He didn't really give her a choice though. As Percy flicked off the light Drew heard a door opening. Then voices... Percy's parents! She wasn't going to leave the room with them home. So she fell asleep and was stuck there all night. She woke up and he wasn't there any more. _He better still be taking me home!_ Drew thought to herself and then the bathroom door opened up and Percy looked at her.

He stretched his arms up over his head and his white t-shirt rode up a little. She couldn't help but stare at the tiny sliver of exposed skin. "I'll take you home as soon as my parents leave since you drove my car here right?" Percy asked her and brought her attention from his stomach to his face.

"Yeah I did," She said.

"So did we...," Percy trailled off but his red cheeks made her pretty sure of what he was asking.

"No," She told him. He left the room without another word. He smiled with relief as he checked to see if his parents were still home and was glad to find that they had already left. Then Percy went to get Drew and drive her home.

It only took a few minutes to get there and he figured it would be polite to walk her to the door. Drew got out of the car reluctantly and walked slowly up the stone steps to her small baby blue house. At the door she turned to say something to Percy and saw Annabeth staring at them from across the road. Drew smiled and stepped towards Percy. He blinked in confusion. She took another step forward and stood up on her tiptoes to press her lips to his. He froze for only a second or two in shock before pushing Drew away but it was already to late. Annabetjh had seen them kissing and assumed the worst.

"Um... No!" Percy said simply and turned to go back to his car before spotting Annabeth. She was raceing down the street away from him. He glanced back at Drew and quickly put two and two together. He raced down the road after Annabeth, totally forgetting his car, because... because he had to. He didn't want her hating him or thinking he was with Drew. He didn't really want anything at that moment except her. Her. Annabeth. He needed her.


	13. First Kiss(spin the bttle doesn't count)

**Percy** :

I paused right there in the middle of the road. I needed her? Where did that thought come from? I shook my head as if to lterally shake the thought out of it before running after her. She must have seen Drew kissing me but I don't see why that would upset her. I finally caught up with her as she fiddled with the keys into her house. "Annabeth stop! Come on what did I do?" I pleaded with her.

She turned to me and she looked about ready to cry! "What did you do! Really?," She repeated after me like it should be obvous. "You kissed Drew! And since you drove her home she must have stayed at your houseso you probably did a little more than just kiss her!" She shouted angrily.

"I didn't kiss Drew she kissed me! And I didn't sleep with her.." I trailed off, "Well I did but," at that point she spun back around and turned the key in the lock. "Stop! She couldn't go home without a car so yeah she stayed and she couldn't exactly sleep on the couch for my parents to find so she slept in my bed but we didn't... you know... _DO_ anything!" I said desperately. If she went inside she wouldn't hear what I had to say and she would be mad at me for weeks.

"Yeah right!" She snapped.

"I wouldn't do something like that!"

"How many girls have you kissed?" She was angry and sounded like she was going to prove a point.

I blinked at the unexpected question. Then I had to think for a second. "Um... well... honestly, I don't know, alot," I shrugged.

She frowned and took a step towards me, "And how many times have you done it already?" She asked.

These questions were making me uncomfortable and I didn't see what ths had to do with Drew but I answered anyway. Thankfully I didn't have to think to much before answering, "Once," I told her.

Annabeth blinked in surprise. "Well still you did it once so you **would** do something like that!" She yelled at me taking a step toward me. "And that one time was probably last night!"

I was surprised by how angry she was. "Why do you care anyway?" I asked harshly and took an angry step forward, sick of being accused.

"Because I thought," she started to say before trailing off and blushing a little. That's when I noticed that we were really close. Like if we were any closer we'd be standing in the same spot! Ok slight exaggeration but not a big one! We were close enough for me to feel her breath on my lips, it would be closer to my neck if she wasn't standing a step above me. "I thought you were better than that," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

She turned quickly to open the door and bumped me with her shoulder on accident because of how close we were. I started falling and reached out to grab something and stop my fall. Luckily my hand caught something. Unluckily it was Annabeth and, me being the heavier one, all I succeeded in doing is dragging her down with me. She landed on top of me and knocked the breath out of me. I was breathing kind of heavy and hoping she couldn't tell how fast my heart was beating.

"You don't know how much I want to kiss you right now," she said and then clapped her hand over her mouth and her cheeks went red. It was clear she hadn't meant to say that out loud.

The beating in my chest stopped. And then started up again even faster. I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist, ignoring how quick and loud it was getting. "Then kiss me," I said breathily. Annabeth's eyes fluttered shut and she leaned forward until our lips touched. MYy brain stopped working. My eyes shut and I pulled her tighter against me. I never wanted to let her up. I pulled out of the kiss to leave a trail of kisses down her neck to her bare shoulder and felt her shiver. She moved in for another kiss just as I heard the sound of a door opening.

"Oooooohhhhh Bethy's got a boyriend! Mathewwwww!!!! Come see!" A young voice cried out from the doorway. Annabeth sat up quickly with her face red.

"Bobby! Please go inside," She said sounding embarrased. I didn't think I looked that bad! Did I?

"Sorry I should of... I should... I should go," I stuttered feeling awkward now.

"Wait!" She said and grabbed my arm. "You should come ins-" she started to say before one of the two identical blond kids interupted her.

"Is that really your boyfriend? I'm gonna go tell daddy!" He cried and Annabeth whipped around.

"Dad's home?" She asked.

"Yesss," the other boy said, "but is it your boyfriend? Mom said you'd never get one?" He continued sounding confused.

"I... I don't know Bobby," she said. Well... it was better than a straight out no. She didn't look at me before heading inside. I got all the way home before remembering that my car was only a few blocks away from Annabeth's house still in Drew's driveway. Oh well I'd get it back later.

 _Annabeth_ :

I walked into my house and slammed the door refusing to look back. I was mentally panicing. I just kissed PERCY JACKSON!!! Also dad was home which I guess was important. I raced up stairs to throw on some jeans and whatever shirt was at the top of m drawer. I was still in my running clothes! When I got down into the dining room everyone was seated and waiting for me to get down so that we could eat.

"So what is this I hear about you having a boyfriend?"


	14. Movie Night

Annabeth:

I felt my face growing hot at the question. "No I don't have a boyfriend," I said hoping my stepmom would give up on asking questions.

"So you kissed someone you aren't dating?" Matthew asked innocently.

Dad looked at me. "Well now I'm curious!" He said.

"Well you're going to have to stay curious," I told him.

"But I'm never here! So you should tell me everything when I am here!" He said in a fake whiny voice.

"Um no I'm pretty sure that is not how it works," I said unable to keep from laughing because of the way he said it. "So how long are you going to be home this time?"

"Well I think I'm good for the summer! I was given an extra long vacation after discovering that statue of Hades/Pluto. We haven't quite figured out yet if it's roman or greek yet but I don't need to be there for that," he said and a rush of excitement surged through me. Dad was a greek and roman researcher. He was often away for months at a time helping search for lost artifacts.

I smiled before remembering what else that meant. I was going to have to be nice to my stepmom all summer! Ew!

 **Percy:**

"Who is it?" Mom asked as soon as I walked through the door. I looked at her in confusion. "Don't play dumb every time I've seen that smile it's been because of a girl!" My cheeks turned a little red.

"There isn't one!" _What there isn't!_

Mom rolled her eyse at me. "Whatever just tell me if it gets serious." My cheeks went even more red. Both of my girlfriends had been serious.

"Yeah I'm not saying that they weren't serious," woops I said that out loud. "I'm just saying to tell me when _this_ one gets serious," she continued.

"There is no _this one_!" I denied shaking my head, before heading upstairs to text Grover excitedly about this one.

 _The next day_

I woke up late. Like noon. The sun was up and the light seeping through my window was blinding me. I stumbled half asleep down stairs to pour myself a bowl of Frosted Flakes. Normally I started my day with some Cinnamon Toast Crunch but I definitely needed the sugar today. Then I put on my shoes and headed out the door. Here's hoping my car is still there and wasn't stolen.

I could see my midnight blue sports car, lets just say I got really really lucky the day that I got that car, when I heard the scream. Instead of just walking the few more steps forward to my car I turned right in to the alley. Annabeth was backed up against the far wall of the dead end alley. Standing in front of her were two guys and it was obviously a robbery in progress. They were shouting at her but she didn't look like she was planning on giving anything up.

The skinny one pulled out a knife and I raced over, grabbing his wrist before it could finish plunging towards Annabeth. I'm not sure if he was more surprised that a random person showed up or if I was more surprised that I had managed to grab his wrist wothout my hand shaking. I was definitely terrified at that moment. "You might want to go before someone gets hurt!" I threatened him through clenched teeth. "And I'll give you a hint that someone will be you!"

I twisted his wrist harshly and the knife clattered to the floor. Before one of them could dove for the knife I covered it with my foot. The shorter, slightly fatter boy made a grab for Annabeth so she kicked him down low. He went down with a yelp. I threw the skinny kid to the ground as hard as I could, picked up the knife, and then both me and Annabeth ran. She followed me to my car and hopped in with me and I drove off going way over the speed limit.

"Percy," Annabeth said quitely after I stopped in the driveway of her house. "Can I go with you to your house? There's no one home and I don't want to be alone."

"Oh... um... yeah. Yeah sure!" I said. There wasn't any one home at my house either.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," she said quickly. "I can stay home if your busy or don't want me there." She continued but we were already driving away again.

"It's not a problem really! There's no one at my house either though," I told her. Annabeth just nodded and we sat in silence the rest of the way home.

When we got to the parking lot of my apartment she turned to me. "Thanks for helping me out back there," she said quitely and I had to lean forward just so I could hear her.

"Yeah you're welcome," I told her quickly hopping out of the car before the closeness made me do something stupid. I walked towards the apartment building glancing over my shoulder to make sure she was following. Then I led her quickly up to my apartment and right to the living room couch.

"Did you want anything to drink?" I asked her. Annabeth nodded. I asked her what she wanted and she asked me if I could get her a glass of orange juice.

I got the cups of orange juice and was headed to the living room when Annabeth came into the kitchen to ask me a question and ran right into me.

"Oh my gods I'm so sorry!" She said looking at my now soaked shirt.

"It's fine what did you want," I asked as I pulled my shirt off. _What! It was going to get sticky and stick to me if I didn't!_

"I-i-i... uh I wanted t-to ask if you knew where the remote was to the tv," she stuttered out staring.

"Oh it's in the drawer under the tv," I told her and waited amount for her to leave before grabbing a wash cloth to clean up the spill. "I'm gonna go put on a clean shirt and then I'll be right out," I said poking my head through the opening into the living room.

"Or you could just leave the shirt off," she mumbled quite enough that I'm pretty sure I wasn't meant to hear it.

"Yeah it is pretty warm in here maybe I will," I said watching her cheeks go red as she realized that I heard her. Then I walked over and plopped onto the couch next to her. "So what are you watching," I asked. Before she could answer the one character started singing. I turned to her. "Really? Disney? Starstruck? This movie stinks!"

"Have you ever seen it?" Annabeth asked.

I shook my head no, "But I did see the commercials and a few of my friends told me it was terrible," I told her.

So that was pretty much our whole day. I ordered pizza and we watched a Disney movie marathon. Not my choice but some of them were alright. Then a few hours after pizza she said she was cold and made me bring out a blanket. I probably could have sent her home by now but I was having fun. Especially when we watched a really bad one and we spent the whole movie just making fun of how bad it was.

At some point we went from sitting to laying which should have been uncomfortable because of how small the couch was but it wasn't. Annabeth was laying half on and half off me with her head resting on my shoulder. Since I was on the outside I had to be very careful not to move to much or I'd fall of the couch and wake her up. Her one arm was draped over my stomach and I was wondering how we ended up like this without me getting nervous and finding an excuse to move over. Her hair was tickling my chest and she was breathing on my neck. I couldn't even move my left arm because it wasunder her neck and I didn't want to wake her.

 ** _Sally:_** -Can't exactly put it in one of their views when they're sleeping and third person doesn't feel right.-

I walked through the door into my apartment. I had just got back from turning in my newest book and going over all the details of getting paid. The lights were on and I could hear the tv but it was so quite that I assumed Percy had gone out with his friends or was asleep in his bedroom. I set down the groceries I picked up on the way home and went over to turn off the tv. And was more than a little surprised to find him and Annabeth lying fast asleep on the couch. I wasn't surprised because of who it was, I knew it was going to happen someday, I was just surprised I guess.

In fact when Percy told me he was dating Rachel I had been surprised because I thought his first girlfriend was going to be Annabeth. I mean it was obvious she liked him and even if she did seem a little mean she was nice enough. Definitely nicer than his first girlfriend. That wierd friend Nico always brought with him when he came down to visit. Terra or something like that? I was glad when that ended and, coincidently, when that girl broke up with him his bad boy phase did to. I was glad to see the end of his new obsession with dark colors and motorcycles and really relieved that he wasn't wearing chains or sneaking out any more.

I walked a little closer to the couch and then, "Rahhhhhhh!" Annabeth bolted upright and screamed but Percy just opened his eyes wide and looked at me. He didn't make a sound. It was actually a little creepy.

"Oh my gods what time is it!" She asked.

"Like eleven," I said wondering what time she had to be home by.

"There's probably no one home but I should head home. Don't want to be getting home at midnight and waking everyone up," Annabeth said and forsome reason looked a little nervous at the prospect of going home.

"No!" Percy said loudly and then went a little pink with embarressment when we both looked at him. "I mean it's already eleven by the time we get you home it'll be like eleven thirty and they'll probably already be asleep and you don't want to wake everyone up," he explained hurriedly. "The couch must be comfortable enough and it'll be even better once you have it to yourself."

She didn't seem to want to go home and the first thing that popped into my head was the way Gabe had treated Percy when he wasn't out getting drunk or bossing me around. "Yeah it'll be fine," I reassured her and she seemed to relax a little.

"Alright I guess if it isn't a problem I'll stay," she smiled a little.

Those two had always been so cute together even if they hadn't actually been together. I wondered if this meant that they were actually a couple now? I hoped so cause it wouldn't be okay if my son was falling asleep with girls on him all the time without me knowing. I didn't want him growing up to be **that** kind of boy.

 **A.N. Thanks Cloe for reviews and sorry but there will be no editing because I delete chapters after posting them. I can't stand having that many docs when I never use them again.**

( **Edit:** Sorry I just got back from a vacation and now I'm a little busy so I'll update in a few days.)


	15. Chapter 15

Annabeth: (I switched point of view on accident and am to lazy to change it back so sorry.

I woke up early the next day. I walked towards the sound of old music at a low volume. If the lights were on and and music was playing then chances were someone was up in there. Plus it was coming from the kitchen and food sounded like a good idea to Me!

"Oh Annabeth your up. Mind helping me with breakfast dear?" I shrugged and went over to help her make (why they where blue I couldn't tell you) pancakes. "So you and Percy?" she asked.

"Um.. maybe?" Annabeth still wasn't sure what to call this. It might just be him reacting to two life or death situations, the robbery in the streets and getting shot.

"I guess its up to her now," a voice, a little rough from sleep but still very familiar, said from behind her. Annabeth spun around and looked into his pleading eyes. A slow smile spread across her face that she tried, and failed, to hide from him. He smiled back at her like he already knew what she was going to say, which he did.

She stood up a little onto her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Now it's offici-" Annabeth was cut ff midsentence by a not so quite squeal behind her. Both teenagers turned to look at Sally as if they had just remembered she was in the room.

"I'm sorry that was just so perfect i ruined a moment for you guys didn't I? Well I'll just go now I'm sure you two can finish the pancakes" then sally turned and walked into another room still talking quietly under her breath about young love and how it reminded her of when she was first falling in love with Percy's father, his real father not that sorry excuse for a human being named Gabe that she had married. She blushed just thinking about it.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen Percy and Annabeth had set about finishing making the pancakes Sally had started and whipping up another batch which Percy swore he could eat all by himself but he was willing to share. The big bright smiles never left their faces the whole time they made them. Even when Annabeth not so accidently flipped a pancake onto his head and he threatened to dump the rest of the pancake batter onto her head. She only avoided this retribution by pointing out to him that if he did that their wouldn't be as many pancakes for him to eat. It was probably an hour before they had cleaned up the mess they made and everyone sat down for breakfast. Breakfast was quick but full of smiles and laughter from all three people. Annabeth was surprised that everything was this easy. Nothing seemed to have changed now that they were dating. Percy was still teasing and playful and she still mock-scolded him for being so childish while forcing herself not to laugh.

 **A.N.** **Well I have been gone a while. Partially school and stuff but mostly writers block... well Its less writers block and more like a change of insperation. I wrote a bunch in my book. Like an actual book I'm writing not a fanfiction. This was short I know but it's almost over. Its going to end where it began, at the beach.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Still third Person**

They were all still sitting around the table when she decided to ask the question. Breakfast had been over for awhile now but no one had left the table. "So why was all the food blue? Is it just because that's your favorite color?" She asked looking at Percy. The smile on his face faded a little bit.

"It has to do with a little fight I had with my ex-husband back when we were still married," Sally said but wouldn't tell her anymore. Annabeth decided to drop it. The question Annabeth had asked was enough to send Percy back to that day, night really.

 _It started in the morning before his mom went to work though. Just a silly argument over whether or not food could be blue. So later that night when his mom got back from work she brought with her a whole bunch of blue food. "You smug little bitch!" Percy had heard Gabe roar from in his room. He made it to the entrance just in time to see Gabe crack his hand gainst his mother's face. Gabe had his his coming back down toward her when his hand was grabbed from behind. Rage was pulsing through Percy giving him a strength he didn't know that he had. He flung his step-father against the wall and hissed in his face, "You touch my mom again and I'll break your wrist got it!?"_

 _Gabe laughed at Percy. "Aw look at the brave boy standing up for his mommy. Well alright then I guess I'll just have to hurt you instead! It's a lot more fun when they fight back anyway." From that night on whenever Gabe was mad he'd go in and fight Percy. Percy always lost but still in a way the new arrangement benefitted everyone. Gabe got a thrill off of beating up on someone who would fight back, Sally wasn't getting beat anymore (even if she did beg Gabe to leave Percy alone instead of her), and Percy got two things. He had a nice not-so-healthy way to take out all his pent up frustration and anger everyday and he got to feel like he was finally doing something to help out his mom instead of just causing more trouble with his issues at school (which coincidentally ended soon after the incident) and bad grades._

" **PERCY!"** Annabeth's voice snapped him out of the past and back into the here and now. He looked down and stared at his fists as he unfurled them. They had been balled up so tight that his fingernails had drawn blood. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," His voice was barely above a whisper and he was clearly lying. "I'm just gonna go take care of this and then go for a walk ok?" Sally looked at him and nodded sadly. So Percy got up and washed up his hand. The cuts weren't that deep so he decided not to put anything over them. Than he left. He didn't get back until about two hours later.

"Long walk. You okay now?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Where's Annabeth?" He asked looking around. Sally told him that she was in the shower so Percy went to his room to grab his phone and wait for her. It was already like eleven and Percy figured he should probably take her home. Of course he had to tell Grover that him and Annabeth were dating and Grover, more excited by the news than expected, forced him to tell all his other friends from back home. Silena had to know everything of course and he was so busy trying to dodge questions without making it seem to obvious that he didn't even notice when Annabeth came in until she sat down next to him.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Just a friend," Percy replied. A small smile came across his face as soon as he looked at her and he pushed the thoughts of another time, a bad time, to the back of his head. He thought he was past thinking about those days but all it took to make the memories come flooding back was one innocent little question. Annabeth liked how Percy made her feel but she was wondering honestly how long it would last. Her brain told her that she and Percy were to different to work well together. He was energetic, happy, fun-loving, and didn't really seem to care about grades, just his friends. She on the other hand was a work-a-holic who often gave up hanging out with friends for an extra day to study. She was quite, cautious, and- to put it simply- boring. It's why she hadn't wanted this to happen in the first place. Of course she also didn't want to be just another 'wierd girl crushing on him' as he commonly said about girls who asked him out. And if things didn't work out there only seemed one other way for it to end... heartbreak. They weren't compatible. At all.

Annabeth was shaken out of her gloomy thoughts on a supposedly not so distant future by a hand on her shoulder. "Hey let's get you home now." Then waving the phone in her face he continued, "You need to rest up. Thalia and Jason's rich daddy decided he wanted to have them come to his place so he rented out an entire beach house for them and told them to invite however many friends they want. It's for a week and they are also being given a hole bunch of money to 'treat themselves' with. If you ask me it's just Zeus trying to make up for not being a big part of their lives and bribe his way back into their good graces after the fight him and Thalia had. Actually with how prideful and stubborn Thalia is I'm surprised she's even going but hey whatever,"

"So who's all coming? Annabeth asked.

"Everyone. I mean... the house is HUGE. It'll be a lil' crowded but not to much," Annabeth said goodbye to sally and the two talked excitedly about the vacation the whole ride to her house (and for like half an hour in the car just sitting in front of the house because Annabeth didn't want to get out.


End file.
